


I Swear He's Real

by Introverted_Author



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Heathens, Mental Asylum, Telekinesis, heathens theory, mental abilities, mind powers, the summary is crap but the story is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Author/pseuds/Introverted_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh have always been best friends. They've been inseparable ever since Tyler was 2 years old. Just one thing though, Tyler is the only person who can see or hear Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear He's Real

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story after seeing an edit on Instagram. I hope you enjoy!

“Truth or dare?” Josh asked Tyler. Everyone else had already left his 8th birthday party, but not Josh. He always stayed around a little longer. The two were sitting up in Tyler’s treehouse, their favorite hang out spot. Josh raised his eyebrow at him when he hesitated to answer.

“Uhh… truth!” Tyler finally decided.

“Ok.” Josh shut his eyes, thinking. “Alright,” Josh grinned an evil grin. “Who do you like?” Tyler’s eyes went wide with regret.

“Dare.” Tyler spit out, hoping he could change his answer.

“Fine.” Josh said, crossing his arms. “I dare you to answer my question.” Josh grinned again.  
“That’s not fair dude.” Tyler mumbled with a frown. 

“Yes it is, it’s totally fair. Now answer my question!” Josh exclaimed. Tyler shifted uncomfortably. “Come on Ty, you can tell me anything.” Josh said kindly.

“Ok,” Tyler took a deep inhale. “I’ve always kind of liked Jenna.” Tyler averted Josh’s gaze, feeling embarrassed.

“I knew it!” Josh yelled.

“Shut up!” Tyler chuckled and hit Josh with stuffed animal squirrel.

“Tyler? Are you up there?” Tyler’s mom yelled out from the back door.

“Yeah mom! Josh and I are here!” He called out. He frowned at Josh, knowing it was time for them to go home. 

“Come on down honey, it’s time for dinner.” 

“Can Josh stay?” Tyler yelled.

“No, Josh has to go home now.” Tyler could hear her hesitate before she said Josh. He wondered why. 

“It’s ok Ty, I’ll come back tomorrow.” Josh said with a grin. Tyler smiled, but he was still upset his friend couldn’t stay.

“Tyler?” 

“Coming mom!” Tyler yelled. He started for the tree house ladder when he noticed Josh was still sitting, staring at the stuffed squirrel. “J, you coming down?”

“I’ll climb down in a sec, you go ahead.” Josh smiled at him. 

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Tyler climbed down the tree and jumped, his feet hitting the ground. It stung his ankles a bit, but he didn’t mind. He was starving.

 

+++++

 

Tyler opened the back door to the house, smelling the pot roast his mother had cooked for him. Pot roast had always been his favorite. He walked to the kitchen to have a small taste.

“I don’t think so.” Tyler’s mom said, rounding the corner and catching him in the act. “Go wash up first.”

“Fine.” Tyler groaned, but he was smiling. His mom ruffled his hair as he passed her. She smiled. He was such a sweet boy, but she was concerned. She heard his bedroom door shut upstairs. She walked slowly to the living room.

“Chris?” She called to her husband. 

“Yeah?” Chris called back.

“I’m worried about him.” She sniffled, tears forming in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Chris stood from the couch and walked to his wife. “Kelly, he’s ok.” He wrapped her in a hug.

“I thought he’d grow out of imaginary friends. I thought he’d have realized how silly it is, but he’s up in that tree house everyday with “Josh”.” She air quoted Josh’s name.

“We just have to give him more time. Remember when Zack had an imaginary friend named Zippy? He said that little monkey followed him everywhere.” He chuckled. “He was 11 when he stopped talking about it. He’s gonna be fine.” He squeezed Kelly's shoulders.

“I don’t know Chris. This seems different.” She smiled softly at the thought of Zippy.

“Let’s eat!” Jay called while running down the stairs, his hand-me-down shirt flapping behind him. Madison and Zack were carrying Tyler on their shoulders, chanting “birthday boy, birthday boy!” 

Kelly couldn’t help but smile. Her family was going to be fine, and Tyler would grow out of having a imaginary friend. She hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short, and it looks choppy because of all the dialogue. I promise future chapters will look better! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and be sure to bookmark it to be notified when I post a new chapter! Make sure to check out my other stories too <3


End file.
